A Wild, Wild World/Episodes
List of episodes from the series. Season 1 (2019-2020) # Ice Cream Catastrophe/Special Delivery - '''Henrietta the Heron's new ice cream maker goes haywire when it malfunctioned and it's up to the main animals of Anicity to fix the machine and get free ice cream. Stevie gets tasked to deliver a valuable gift to King Bo. It aired on August 2, 2019. Creature Feature: Grey Heron/Goliath Frog. # 'Brain Swapped/Evan's New Game - '''Luna and Emmy's brains get swapped by Juleigh's school project powered by an oriental hornet named Sparkster. Evan buys a new game called Dino Brawler and instantly gets hooked on it. It aired on August 9, 2019. Creature Feature: Oriental Hornet/Pygmy Goat. # '''A Babysitter Awaits/Prawn Stars - '''Juleigh and her friends decide to babysit 7 baby cats (including a Himalayan kitten named Hana) for Mrs. Meower. A prawn named Jacques requests Casey and Juleigh to find his sister. It aired on August 16, 2019. Creature Feature: Himalayan Cat/Prawn. # '''Luna the Magnificent Porcupine/The Hawk's Challenge -' Luna prepares to perform magic tricks for the elderly. A rude red tailed hawk named Red challenges Evan to a contest. It aired on August 23, 2019. Creature Feature: North American Crested Porcupine/Red Tailed Hawk. # '''The Richest Wolf/Rebecca's Fan Club - '''A wolf named Ludwig and his assistant Bea try to get money from the bank. Rebecca and her roommates hold a fan club for Juleigh and her friends. It aired on August 30, 2019. Creature Feature: Crab Eating Raccoon/Quoll. # '''Total Cat-tastrophy/The Bees Knees - '''A young tabby cat loses her gift for her big brother and it's up to Evan to get it back. A swarm of bees try to make honey when an alpaca named Farmer Billy's market ran out of honey. It aired on September 6, 2019. Creature Feature: Tabby Cat/Bee. # '''Food Crazed/The Disappearing Act - An all you can eat buffet recently opened at Hungry Hippo's which causes everybody to enjoy delicious food till A food fight started. A Chameleon named Clyde is scared about disappearing. It aired on September 13, 2019. Creature Feature: Pig/Chameleon. #'Cuttin' Corners/The Pen Pal - '''While trying to make a playground for the younger animals, A beaver named Buck and his family come to help Juleigh's classmates to build one. Evan's pen pal named Rehema (A Nubian Ibex) comes to visit her own pen pal. It aired on September 20, 2019. Creature Feature: Beaver/Nubian Ibex. #'Sugar Glider Blues/Eggtastic Voyage - A sugar glider named Kyu gets homesick while staying over for Evan's sleepover. Rebecca found an egg by accident and thinks that she must've laid it so that she has to get help from Juleigh and her friends to hatch it. It aired on September 27, 2019. Creature Feature: Sugar Glider/Platypus. #'A Stinky Situation/Fast and Simple -' A hooded skunk named Watson causes a big stink when he ate something that he's not supposed to eat and it's up to Juleigh and her friends to get rid of the smell. A cheetah named Rachel gives Casey a challenge along with the other animals. It aired on October 4, 2019. Creature Feature: Hooded Skunk/Cheetah. #'''Life is Grand/Once Hidden Twice Shy - While relaxing on the beach, A sea otter named Margo helps Juleigh and her friends. A young hedgehog named Pokey has trouble meeting new friends so Luna and Evan helps him out and learn about camouflaging. It aired on October 11, 2019. Creature Feature: Sea Otter/Hedgehog. #'Nuts Away/Sealed with a Stamp - '''A red squirrel named Abby throws acorns into Archie the Acorn Woodpecker's bucket thinking that Juleigh never seen it coming. A leopard seal named Erika helps Juleigh and co find her stamp collection. It aired on October 18, 2019. Creature Feature: Acorn Woodpecker/Leopard Seal. #'Tea Time/Halloween Luck - A cormorant named Terrance holds a tea party for Casey. Ardriana the Blue Jay freaks out when a flock of crows raided a party during Halloween. It aired on October 25, 2019. Creature Feature: Cormorant/Crow #'Desert Breeze/The Tortoise Who Lived - '''A fennec fox named Jangwa helps Juleigh and her friends to find a secret treasure that runs the fennec family heirloom. Casey's grandmother tells everyone a story about her friend George the Tortoise. It aired on November 1, 2019. Creature Feature: Fennec Fox/Tortoise. #'Luna's Small Friend/Juleigh's Family Reunion - 'Luna adopts an orphaned young Madame Berthe's Mouse Lemur named Maso and decided to look after him while on a school trip. Juleigh's family comes for a reunion when she received a call from her aunt Monica about her pregnancy. It aired on November 8, 2019. Creature Feature: Mouse Lemur/Ermine. #'The Royal Cat/Feather of a Quail - 'A royal Ragdoll cat comes to visit her friends. Juleigh finds feathers from a quail to disguise herself as the mythical Feathered Weasel. It aired on November 15, 2019. Creature Feature: Ragdoll Cat/Quail. #'Speak Up Leroy!/King of the Jungle - 'Leroy the Spix's macaw develops a sore throat when the talent show came to the school so Casey takes his place for the show. King Leonidas takes Maso and Juleigh to his pride while the others go on a safari to find the lilac breasted roller. It aired on November 22, 2019. Creature Feature: Spix's Macaw/Lion #'Pajama Party/Ready Set Shop - 'Juleigh, Luna, Casey and a couple girls are invited to an Afghan Hound's house for a slumber party. It is Black Friday and all the animals are looking for presents for Christmas. It aired on November 29, 2019. Creature Feature: Afghan Hound/Rat #'A Chipmunk Stash/Snow Stars - 'A chipmunk named Nemo sorts out his food stash. Juleigh and her friends find some snowy friends. It aired on December 6, 2019. Creature Feature: Chipmunk/Arctic Animals #'Flappy Hatching '''(Half hour episode) - Evan finds an egg and discovers that it doesn't have a family so he takes care of it till it hatched into a little female Bonin Petrel in which he names her Eloise (After his great great aunt) and looks after her like as if he's her big brother. It aired on December 13, 2019. Creature Feature: Bonin Petrel/Eggs #'Melvin's Romance/Flying Training 101 - '''Melvin discovers a beautiful koi named Akari and develops a crush on her. Eloise wants to fly but a mean vulture teases her. It aired on January 3, 2020. Creature Feature: Koi/Vulture #'A House Made for Two/Here Comes The Boom - 'Stevie and Luna build a house for a married Lovebird couple. Casey makes a new friend named Runner who is a Black Legged Seriema. It aired on January 10, 2020. Creature Feature: Lovebird/Seriema #'Quill Basics/The Missing Tail - 'Luna has a quill plucking situation and Juleigh warns her about it. A leopard gecko named Leo loses his tail and it is up to the kids to fix it before it grows back. It aired on January 17, 2020. Creature Feature: Spined Animals/Leopard Gecko #'Penguin Palace/Hybrid Craze! - '''Juleigh and her friends visit a fancy place inhabited by Emperor Penguins. Hybrids visit Anicity and must wait to be accepted by the mayor. It aired on January 24, 2020. Creature Feature: Emperor Penguin/Animal Hybrids #'Rise of the Vulture King Part 1 '(Half hour special) - In part 1 of the Season Finale, An evil Cinereous vulture rises from his long nap and starts to attack Anicity with his minions. It's up to Juleigh, her friends and family to take them down. It aired on January 31, 2020. #'Rise of the Vulture King Part 2 '(Half hour special) - '''In part 2 of the Season Finale, Realizing that her friends are injured, Juleigh must tell the citizens of Anicity to make the fight better. It aired on January 31, 2020. Season 2 (2020-2021) # Category:List of episodes Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Knottyorchid12's Ideas